New Flames
by Five star
Summary: A tragedy struck which caused the unlikely couple to seperate. 14 years late, when Vegeta retunes to Pepper city, he recieves the shock of his life. My first fic. Read and review! No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

New Flames

P.S: _This is my first story so plz don't be mean! And italics mean thoughts._

Chapter.1: Reopened wounds

"Bra, time to wake up sleepy head!" Yelled the woman on the stairs!

"Oh Common, two more minutes! Pleeeease!" Cried the girl under the covers. She peeked out the covers to see the time! _1 2 3 4_ "No wayyyy" _Took her long enough_! Thought Bulma! She didn't mind though! She loved her daughter more than she loved herself. Her daughter was a ray of sunshine in her life. Bra kept her going. When the days started getting dark for her she, could count on Bra to make them better.

She tied her long blue tresses in a bun and started her daily chores still in her nightgown. She opened the curtains and flinched a little when the yellowish-red sun hit her face. She looked out the window as a smile touched her lips.

_The life I choose! _She thought. She loved this town. It made her feel at home and absolutely complete. The people were friendly and they were there when you needed them. Her life could easily be described Perfect if not one thing was missing: _Vegeta._ A tear slid under her close lashes and traveled down her smooth cheek. _Damn._ She thought as her eyes snapped open. _Damn, _she didn't him! She had made it without him so far and she could still make it.

"Mom, Heloooo!" Bra wined as her mom spaced out in front of the window.

"Huh, Oh I'm sorry! I spaced out for a minute there! So are you ready to eat?" Asked Bulma. She moved away from the window to the small kitchen to make breakfast. She could tell something was bothering Bra. She knew not to ask, because bra would tell her when the time was right, besides Bra was very smart for a 14 year old teenager, not to mention she was a mirror image of herself.

"So, whats up?" She asked casually.

"Oh, besides you trying to but in my life, nothing else you have to call Michael Jackson over!" Replied Bra suddenly finding interest in her cereals.

"Oh, yeah! By the way I am Santa Claus! Oh no! I am sorry! I am MARY Claus because I am a woman and I am different from a man! Did they teach you that in school! AND Santa Claus doesn't have a daughter…" Bulma rumbled on, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Mom, stop it!" Said Bra highly annoyed with her mom's behavior. As Bulma was about to reply the phone rang.

"What? It seems the phone is in your side today! How could it betray me like that! AND with my daughter! I mean, what of our relationship?" Said Bulma sarcastlly as she neared the phone.

"Right!" Replied Bra loving the phone for today. _That was close _She thought.

(Bulma's conversation on the phone)

"Hello! Who the hell is this!" Snapped Bulma rudely angry that the person in the other end of the line interrupted her conversation with her daughter.

"Rude as always! I see!" Snapped the voice back, his voice full of annoyance. Every cell in her body was consumed with shock. She felt her hands start to tremble and could feel the phone slipping out of her hand. _No, not now! _She wasn't ready for this. _No, no, no! _

"What? You thought you could disappear from my sight? Didn't you? Well, we still have some unfinished business to deal with. Since you aren't going to talk goodbye for now!" He had hung up._ No way! Why? Why did this have to happen now of all times? Did she really deserve this? Had she really been that bad?_

She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Memories she had erased 10 years ago started rushing through her mind.

Flashback

A small 4-year girl was wrapped in a baby blue blanket and was being held possessively in her mother's arms. The dark shadows surrounded them, it protected them. The blue haired woman's feet pounded in the ground beneath her. Her long hair flew all around her pale ghostly face and blue eyes filled with unshed tears looked blankly at the street in front of her. Her heart ached with pain. The trees overhead rustled vigorously. She looked up and then is when she heard the footsteps. She turned.

End Flashback

Bulma snapped back to reality when she heard her daughter shout her name. Frustrated at herself she stood up and went to get dressed. Time didn't wait for her. She had a job to go to and lots of pictures to take so she could make her boss proud._ Right!_ She thought sarcastlly. She could care less of what her boss thought as long as she got paid.

"Mom, I am leaving!" she heard Bra yell from the kitchen door. She glanced at her daughter and noticed that Bra was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with a flame in the middle. _Vegeta. _She thought sadly.

"Bye honey!" She said her voice filled with fake cheeriness. She watched her daughter leave and cried silently not really knowing why.

Chapter2

Mom I don't care what you think but this is the best lunch I've had in days


	2. meetings

New Flames

Chapter2: New Meetings

Hello ppl, this is my second chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do. Thanks for reviewing and if u don't that's ok cuz its fine as long as u read it.

"Coffee, coffee! I need coffeeeeeeeeee or I will die a very very sad death and I will come back to hunt you Goku!" Wined Bulma from behind the counter.

"Aha! That's what you say every single time! Don't you think its getting kind of old?"Answered the man with wild hair and very dark hair, which was settled behind the counter. His lips were settled in an amused smile as he poured coffee on his costumer's cup. Goku was amused but Bulma looked very angry.

She breathed a very shaky breath and then she calmly walked behind the counter and poured herself some coffee. With a very proud expression she returned to her desk after sticking her tong out to Goku who was laughing his head off.

He shacked his head in disbelief and just stared at her. The smile in her lips didn't look too happy, he could tell. Years had past but moments kept on coming back. As much as he and Bulma tried to run from them, they always cached up. He had to be strong, for him and his little sister, Bulma!

"Hey, have you gone deaf or what? Jeez! What can a guy do to get some coffee here now days? RRRRR, are you even listening to me?"the annoyed voice was good enough to snap Goku back to earth. He shacked his head to clear his thought, and after another look at Bulma he turned, and started serving his customers with a smile in his lips, that didn't near anywhere his eyes.

Laughing Bulma exited her brother's coffee shop. She took out her list and peered at it. Next visit was…..Eighteen! Yup, that's it! What would she do with out her famous list?

She found her blue with silver stripes car and jumped in ready to visit her friend. Before she went there, she stopped by the candy shop to buy candy for 18's little girl! She loved the little blond girl. She was so cute. Once she reached the house, she was greeted by the sight of one of her other best friends.

"Hey,Krilin! Krillin!" Shouted Bulma, trying to catch the attention of her bold friend who was sunbathing in the sun next to her blond friend, Eighteen! Well, so much for that! She thought when neither of then looked up from their position.

She almost tripped when she heard the loud voice of the witch next door. She is going to give me a hear attack one day, she thought as she turned around.

"Hey Chchi, how is today treating you, huh?" She asked her voice full of fake politeness. The dark haired woman totally ignored her as she went along trying not to look at the naked, well almost naked, considering eighteens 2 piece swimming suit, that left little to the imagination, friends.

What is wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard of appropriate clothing you…you..YOU SLUT!" Screeched Chichi out side the fence.

Oh, oh! Correction: huge, OH OH! Nobody called Eighteen a slut, thought Bulma as she glanced at her blonde friend, who now was seating up with a very nasty glare in her face.

"Go take a look in the mirror, you old hag!" replied Eighteen who felt very annoyed that her sunbathing was interrupted for no reason at all.

With a smirk she watched the older woman gap at her and turn in her heals to get lost or something like that. As soon as she was about to settle down, a flash of blue hair caught her sight. _Bulma? What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at work or had something gone wrong?_ Though Eighteen in worry.

She had known Bulma for a very long time, actually she had known her since in high school, not considering the time they separated for a few years because of their job as agents. But, that was a long time ago and as Bulma was concerned that chapter of their life was closed and would always be closed if Vegeta weren't returning.

On no, Bulma didn't know about that and she wasn't going to be the one to break the news to her.

With a smile in her lips Bulma pulled her car in her parking lot. Visiting Eighteen always brought her in a good mood! _The lights were on!_ She thought as she glanced at her house.

Bra was supposed to sleep over at Gohan's! Maybe something had gone wrong for her to come home or maybe she just got annoyed of that old hag living in that house. She truly did pity Johan for having a mother like that.

Dam,what was wrong with her keys? Finaly,she thought as the door opened.

"Braaaaaa,are you there hon?" She yelled as she checked her kitchen expecting to see her daughter, but the sight that greeted her wasn't as pleasant as she thought. She couldn't do anything but drop her keys in the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She murmered as she watched him drink coffee in her cup. Her cup! When he didn't respond, she repeated the question even louder,well actually she screamed it. He wasn't supposed to be here now! He was never supposed to be here! This was her life! Hey what, this is what life did to you! Make you happy and then it makes you sad. She was strong.

"Relax, I am not here for what you think! No, I am not here to steal Bra and no, I am not here for you but I am here to talk to you about something important. These things must be discussed either you like it or not and they are not going to be discussed in here." He explained in a very confident voice.

"Ok Yamcha, whatever you say! If you say its important, then I guess it is but I am not going to talk about this right now." Replied Bulma, her face and voice set into confidence mode. Yamcha had been one of her partners in crime and whatever he had to say, she got the feeling it was very important.

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at Goku's café, ok?" Asked Bulma, having a feeling he could trust her. He kissed her cheek and left the house. Once in the car, he gave one final glance at the house and left.

She watched him leave from her window. She had to have coffee right NOW. She was craving for it. Her nerves were everywhere. Something told her that whatever Yamcha had to say was very important and defiantly had something to do with the case. Her face pulled into a frown as she continued up the stairs to her room. The case had been closed 14 years ago. _Then if it was so, what did Yamcha want to talk about? _

She wanted lots of answers but she had to wait until morning, considering the headache she had. After setting her cup down she settled in her king sized bed and looked around her room, as if it would answer her questions. Nothing! She thought, as her eyes got heavier.

The slam of the door warned her of somebody had just entered her house. She set up, her body ready to attack, if necessary.

"Mom, hey mom!" She heard the voice of her daughter boom from downstairs the house. Her body relaxed as she settled back in her fluffy, silver pillows.

"I am here, hon!" She answered! She closed her eyes as she heard her daughter run up the stairs toward her room.

"Hey mom, guess what?" Asked Bra after reaching her room and settling beside her in the bed. Bulma stared at her face trying to read for clue. After a moment or so, she grinned and started laughing.

"It finally happen, huh? Hahahah! What did you say?" She asked her daughter who was blushing.

"Well, I said, "yes" of coarse!" Answered Bra, as she squished her face between the pillows but was pulled back by Bulma.

"Ha, details girl!" Demanded Bulma still smiling. She grinned as she heard her daughter explain how Gohan finally asked her out. Seriously, that boy! If he hadn't done it son she would have dragged it out of him. Gohan and Bra had been friends since they were in diapers. Too bad she couldn't say the same about her and his mother, Chichi. It wasn't that she didn't like that woman but she criticized so much, it annoyed her to no end.

"Come on hon, lets get some breakfast!" she said as she stopped her daughter's rumbling. Together, they descended the stairs heading to the small kitchen downstairs. Once they ate, both girls kissed good-bye headlining in different directions.

"SAY WHAT?"

"YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"YOU WONT DO THAT!"

"You hear me you pig?" Bulma's voice boomed loud in the whole building. Her boss set in front of her and stared at her with no expression in his face.

"Ms.Briefs, if you want to keep your job, then I suggest you lower your voice a bit!" The man answered calmly.

"This assignment was assigned by the board and not me and if you don't like it then go deal with it. This conversation is over! Good bye!" And with that his chear whirled around and his attention completely averted somewhere else.

She was angry. No, correction: She was Furious! She was assigned a two-week tour in the Seile beach to get some pictures. Bad part: Vegeta was to accompany her as her partner!

* * *

Ha, morning at last. Sunday was Bulma's favorite day. Her and her favorite daughter went to watch Goten play softball and Goku was the coach. Hahahaha, she laughed! She couldn't wait. As she came in the kitchen she noticed that Bra was already up and ready and She had a very big grin in her face. 

"What? You had an encounter with a clown or what?" She teased.

"Hahaha, Very funny mom! Ready?" She asked paying little attention to what her mom said.

"Popcorn in?"Asked Bulma, her face pulled in fake seriousness. Bra laughed at her mom as she took the bag of popcorn out. Together they drove down to the field, laughing and using their imagination to make weird scenes of what was going to happen today at the game.

"We have finally reached our destination!" Beamed Bra.

"Good observation skills, Bra! You are definitely my daughter!" Answered Bulma sarcastly. As they settled in the benches, Bulma glanced around the field. The field was huge and it was usually used for softball but people enjoyed coming down here and having picnics that Krillin considered A crime to nature, and speaking of krillin….

"Good morning ladies!" He said his voice very clear and polite.

"Good morning Krillin!" Answered Bra with the same tone but you could see the smile in her face.

"Looks like we got number three coming to the plate, guys!" Goku shouted to his teammates from the pitcher's mound as gotten stepped in the plate.

"I'd sent your boys a little farther back in the field, Goku!" Goten replied.

"Why, will they have a better view of your whiffing?" Giving him a funny look.

"The only way I'm not hittin' it is if you don't have the strength to get it over the plate." Laughed Goten. Bulma glanced at Bra and saw the love in her eyes as she looked at Goten. Krillin piped up from behind them.

"The truth of the matter is that you can't pitch and you can't hit. So this will be a terrific march." He said as he pointed at Goten and Goku.

"Knock it off, Krillin!" Goku called out.

"An historic lack of action!" Krilin continued.

"Don't you have better things to do with your weekend?" Asked Goku, looking annoyed.

"What can I say, I'm addicted to comedy!' Shouted Krillin back. Bulma laughed! This couldn't get any better. She glanced at Bra to see that she was opening the bag of popcorn. She took some and turned her attention to the argument.

"Hey, its really professional down there," Krillin interjected. "Hey, Goku, does your husband play softball too?"

"That's it!" Goku slammed his hand in the ground and headed and headed towards the bleachers. Krillin quickly stood up.

"I am getting paged, I got to go!" He said as he rushed away in a hurry. As Goku chased Krillin around, Goten took it as an advantage to come and say hello.

"Hey, good show, huh?" He asked as he smiled at Bra.

"Not as good as watching you play!" replied Bra, smiling at him. After that Goten got called back to the game again and Bulma guessed the fun was over. After the girls shouted good bye, they left. As everything else, Sunday had its own cons and pros, and speaking of cons:

She and Bra had to go to Sunday's dinner over at Bulma's parents. Bulma and her parents hadn't really had a good relationship but when they moved back here, she needed money to get Bra to a good school and the only place to get the money was her parents but in condition to the loan her parents had put a condition on them: Sunday diners with them.

* * *

"Wow, that sounded pretty serious, who were you talking to?" Asked a very confused Bra. Her mom had been on the phone for at least an hour now and she insisted that Bra was not in the room. She understood her mom's nee of privacy but it hurt her as well because she and her mom told each other everything.

"Nothing to worry about! Lets get going! Don't want to make the grandparents waiting!" She said totally ignoring Bra as she walked out the door with her purse in hand. Once Bra got in the car, she glanced at her mom. What was going on? Since when did her mom keep things from her? Drifting her mind from the disturbing thoughts, she glanced out the window to see a motorcycle right in front of them. Bulma had to stop the car abruptly, to not run the motorcycle over. Muttering curses she and Bra got out the car, very wary but mostly angry.

Bewared, they watched him circle around them, and once he stopped.. they carefully watched him take his helmet of and as soon as it was off…the world froze. Bulma dropped her keys and Bra beamed from surprise, happiness and she flied across the air.

"Dad" She screamed, flying in his arms. He catched her and twirled her around. After he set her down, he turned his intense eyes at Bulma,who was staring at him with norrowed eyes.

"What, didnt your mom teach you its rude to stare, next to putting your daughter's life in danger!" Scoulded Bulma.

"What happen to the days where people said hello?" He asked looking rather anoyed.

"They took a vacation." replied Bulma.

"You should have joined them, you look like you need one as well." He answered with a smirk, noticing the angry look in her eyes.

"Thank-you" She replied hotly.

"Welcome" he answered carelessly. Bra was grinning like a two year old baby that just recived a candy.

"Now-now ,children, how about we get off the road before we allend up in a very-very-very long vacation in hell." She said with a smile.Vegeta looked at her.

"Well,this is the same Bra, thats for sure" he said as he gazed proudly at her.

"So,where are you ladies heading?" he asked.

"As far away from you as possible!" Replied Bulma. Even though Vegeta annoyed her, she couldnt deny that wishing feeling. A wish,an impossible wish.

" We are going to our grandparents, wanna come dad?" She asked,earning an angry look from Bulma.

"Sure, hop on" he commaded, indicating to the bike.

"Hop off" Said Bulma.

"Hop on"

"Hop off"

"Hop on"

"Look, you bastered, if you have a death wish, go ahead! I doubt you will be missed, but my daughter is not climbing on that-- "

"Bye mom!"

"See ya."

Bulma stood there totally lost. While she gave her little speech Bra had been busy climbing on the bike. She laughed after she realized how funny her sitution was. She climbed on the car and directed her car towards her parents. _Vegeta was back!_ It sounded so impossible. Suddnly she was wondering if she imagined the whole thing. He brought back so many memories and feelings. Too many feelings. She felt sad and happy. She felt...Her thoughts were stopped by the cell phone ringing.

"Hello" She answered.

" I'm too far...You cant reach me...I'm too close... You can breath me..." the voice rasped in her ear. She new ...How... Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And there it is! Chapter 2.! I hope you people like it, its kind of creepy, ey? Wait till next chapter. I still am waiting for ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

New Flames

Chapter .3: Restored memories

She drove like crazy, desperate to reach her destination and once she did, she blessed the moment. She pounded the door like a mad woman and once she heard light footsteps nearing, she wiled herself to come own before she gave her mother another reason to give her a speech. She placed a smile in her face and politely greeted her mother opened the door.

"Bulma," Her mother acknowledged her with a nod of her head. "How are you?" She asked.

"I have been better mom," She answered. "Is Vegeta here?" She asked in a rush.

"I am fine too, thank-you for asking." Was her mother's reply. Reason number one that explained her dislike for the woman.

She went pass her to the dining room where she was sure her father would be, but the sight that greeted her surprised her to no end.

"Well, don't just stand there! Say hello to your father." Said her mother behind her.

"Hello father, how are you?" She asked in a motivated tone to annoy her mother. She watched as she went to get drinks, but her attention was attracted to the man who set beside her guilty looking daughter. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment before Bulma was yanked by her mother to the kitchen.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw that!" Her mother remarked.

"Cool, so…WHAT exactly is THAT?" She replied.

"Don't play dumb with your mother, Bulma Briefs!" She said.

" What has got you in a super crazy mood?" she asked. Her mother gave her a dirty look, and then she set down and looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Well, me and your father were supposed to go to the farm next Sunday but unfourtnly we were rudely turned down considering the owner was caught in a tough situation. Now we have to move our trip in fall, but we can not go to the farm in fall because we are going to Paris in fall! It's truly confusing. What are we supposed to do?" She asked after her speech was finished. Bulma stared at her mother as if she had grown two heads.

"Tip to you mother: Paris is alive in fall and summer!" She answered after awhile. Her mother made another rude noise and returned to the dining room where Vegeta was having a conversation with Dr.Briefs.

"Diner is ready!" Announced the maid as she came in the dining room.

"Thank-you Marine!" Replied her mother. "I think we are ready for diner. Is that alright with you Vegeta?"

"Why are you asking?" He questioned in annoyance. He turned his head in amusement to see Bulma giggling like mad.

"What's so funny woman?"

"You!"

And with that diner was served and greatly enjoyed by the family except Bulma. She still could not forget the voice in the phone and especially his words. She recognized him, but how? He was supposed to be behind bars right now, so how could he call her? She was scared. She stared into space as her thoughts went back to 10 years ahead. Her career had been what she loved to do, but it was as dangerous as ever considering it involved chasing bad guys around. Correction: Guys with issues such as the Dead. He had been in a hospital for people with late development. He had once been a cop obsessed with blue haired nurses…just like his aunt who had abused him at a very young age…He said he was ok…he said he had forgotten…he had gained her trust…and it had coasted her….her own life.

"Huh?" She looked up to see Vegeta staring at her with curiosity in his eyes. She broke their staring contest and stood up to head to the garden. What surprised her was the voice, which had followed her outside.

"He is back…"

"I know…why wasn't I informed?"

"It was too dangerous," He replied. "We didn't think he would follow you, we were informed only a week ago and Yamcha was sent to inform you."

"Oh." Is all that passed through her lips as she remembered Yamcha's words. "Why are you here then?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He stepped closer until his breath tickled her lips.

"To restore my job…" Was his answer as he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

I know this is short and I apologize but lately I have been so busy. I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes and that's because I have no beta reader so sorry.


End file.
